The present invention relates to a drawer assembly for installation underneath in an overhead cabinet or space and more particularly a drawer assembly that displays the contents of the drawer as the drawer is opened.
Space in the kitchen is always at a premium given the amount of utensils, electronics, containers, foods, flatware, dishes, and other items that are stored on the countertops or within the kitchen cabinets. One way to clear counter space is to utilize the space underneath the upper cabinets often found in kitchens.
Current drawers mounted on the underside of the upper cabinets typically use a horizontal slide culminating in a downward angle, wherein the drawer pulls out horizontally for a majority of its outward traverse and tips downward revealing the contents of the drawer. This configuration, although useful, does have several disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that the configuration of the slide requires the user to lift the drawer back onto the horizontal portion so it can be closed. Secondly, in the open position the entire weight of the drawer is resting on a trailing edge of the drawer. Therefore, the weight of the drawer must be restricted so as to not cause a failure of the mounting bracket.
Further, drawer assemblies according to the prior art, lack smooth travel and only display the contents of the drawer at the culmination of the traverse of the drawer. Therefore, there is a need for a under cabinet drawer and mount that has a smooth traverse the entire length of its travel, that displays the contents of the drawer throughout its length of travel, is easily pulled in and out regardless of its position within its traverse, and is mounted such that the weight of the drawer is supported evenly allowing the drawer to store heavier contents.